Even the Most Trusted People Can Betray
by LittleSassyLoki
Summary: The young princes of Asgard set out on an adventure to slay a rare beast accompanied by their friends. However, something happens to Loki that changes him forever. Loki refuses to speak about it, but Thor demands to know what hurt his little brother. Warning: Explicit Non-con
1. Chapter 1

"Please!"

"No. Leave me."

"Brother, I beg of you!"

"Stop. Leave me alone."

Thor decided now was the best time to dramatically throw his entire wait across me.

"Brother!" I shouted, but it did nothing to stop me from tipping back in my chair, the both of us falling hard to the floor. I grumbled angrily, his thigh pushing my head into the carpet.

"Thor, get off me."

"No, not until you accept!" He shouted far too loud for my liking. He shifted his weight, straddling me, easily catching and holding my arms down.

"Brother!" I snapped, knowing I would not be physically able to win this fight. He was strong. Very strong. Too strong, if you ask me. "You have till the count of three before I make you get off."

He smiled, a loose chuckle shaking his chest. "You know the conditions that hold your freedom." He leaned down, purposefully making his body heavier on my chest. I squirmed uncomfortably under his mass weight, but could not even budge so much as an inch. "All you need is accept, brother."

I wiggled beneath him, hating the smug grin on his stupid face. I sighed exasperatedly, already regretting my decision of giving into what the big oaf wanted. "Fine."

A goofy smile spread across his face. I rolled my eyes. "I agree to your stupid request. Now get off."

Thor immediately rolled off me, letting my aching chest breathe properly. "Loki, this is wonderful!"

I sat up grudgingly, pain coming to my chest. I vaguely saw the large blonde swooping in for a bone-crushing hug, which, sadly, I got quite often. "No, no, no!" I held my hands out, thinking that would actually stop him. But it didn't. _Figures_.

He encased me in his arms, squeezing so tight I couldn't help but let out a squeak of pain. I knew it was best to just let him get his stupid hug than try to fight him. When he released me, I took a gasp of air, hoping he would get the hint I didn't like him holding me so tightly. However, I don't think he noticed through that lead skull of his.

"Just imagine how much fun we will have together!" He smiled down at me, and for once I didn't feel the urge to smack the grin off his lips. "We'll have so many stories to tell Mother and Father when we return."

I looked into his sparkling blue eyes a moment longer before I turned away from him with full intentions to continue what I had planned for the day. Reading. Not studying. But reading. For pleasure. Something I rarely had the time for anymore. I looked for where my book had fallen but could not see it.

"Is something wrong?" I heard my brother's tone turn form excited to worried.

My eyebrows furrowed. "I am searching for my book," I answered, climbing to my hands and knees and searching under the big, wooden bed. Nothing.

"Loki!" he whined. "Why must you spend such useless time in your books when we have a marvelous journey ahead of us to prepare for?" I could just hear that gleaming smile in his voice. I ignored his question, figuring my answer would have little importance to him. I pulled out from under the bed, trying to imagine the next place a book could possibly be hiding.

We both sat in silence…

Or at least I thought we were both sitting. I felt two hands grab me from behind and pull me to my feet. I hated how he could just so easily throw me around like a child's doll. I spun around to face him, anger filling my features. My scowl immediately lost its power when I saw the pure bliss in his eyes.

He was smiling at me. Not just a joyful smile, which he often wore, but one with depth. It had meaning. He brought his hand up, his fingers gliding to curve around the back of my neck, a gesture he did ever since I can remember. His emotions radiated from his core, giving me the feeling to at least muster a grin in response. He laughed as I accidently let a small smile slip.

_Ah, what the hell_. I let myself smile back at him, a skittering of delight dashing inside me. It has been a while since I ventured outside the palace walls. Maybe this trip will do me some good.

Thor pulled me in closer, his voice soft. "Loki, I am truly happy you are coming with us."

_What? Us? Who is us? _

I felt my smile falter as his words sank in. "Us?" I meekly asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. I watched as Thor's smile was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Yes of course us. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three will be coming along, also." He looked at me as if I should have known all along. And I really should have. I don't know why I thought it would have been just him and me. How stupidly selfish of me. I inwardly laughed at myself. The Mighty Thor would never leave home without his faithful companions at his side.

I pulled away from his embrace, my eyes fleeting to the ground. I finally spotted my forgotten book lying beside the Thunderer's dirty boots. I sighed. Of course Thor just had to walk into my room, tracking mud all the way.

"Is that alright?" Thor asked, a faint tone of uncertainty in his words. I quickly pulled my thoughts back to the conversation as I bent down and picked up the book.

"Yes," I said without looking at him. "I merely assumed it would have just been you and me."

I opened the book, frowning at how now some of the ancient book's pages were bent. I smoothed them out as I stepped towards the bed, sitting down with a bounce. Thor turned to face me from where he stood. I didn't look to him, but I could tell he was upset by the way he hesitantly began to speak.

"Well, I could ask them to stay if that is what you wan-."

I looked up from my book, slamming it shut. "Do not be foolish Thor." I inwardly chuckled at the face he made in return. "I am completely fine with your friends accompanying us on _our_ hunt."

That familiar grin spread across his face again and I looked back down at my book. I had a feeling that this trip was already heading south. Thor called to me over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Hurry brother! I want to set out before nightfall!"

I stood, placing my book at the end of the bed. _I am doing this for Thor_. I repeated this in my head over and over again as I began to gather my things for the trip.

_For Thor_.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, not knowing why I ever thought this to be a good idea. I entered the vestibule, following after Thor who held the lead. All of them - Thor, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif laughed amongst themselves. One of them probably told some idiotic joke with a senseless punch line that had sent them into their fit of giggles. Of course no one bothered to tell me the joke - _like always_. _I don't care. It would most likely be a waste of my time anyway._ I glanced around the room, looking for the stable boys to arrive with our steeds.

As if sensing my earnestness, the three stable boys turned the corner, each guiding a horse at both sides. Thor was delivered his horse first; a mighty white stallion with golden string weaved into its mane. Then I was next. The same stable boy led a black stallion to my side, offering a hand to help me up.

I ignored his gesture and lifted my foot, making sure to place it securely in the stirrup before hauling myself onto the saddle. _I don't need a servant's help to mount a steed. No one offered a hand to my brother - or any of his skeevy friends for that matter._ The stable boy awkwardly reclined his hand and moved to the next person in line.

Once I was seated comfortably on my horse, I took time to adjust the saddlebags and such, verifying they would not fall off once I departed. Noticing I was the only who brought extra rations, I couldn't help but let a sigh escape my lips. I was ready to begin this trip and get it over with.

"Are you nervous, brother?" Thor laughed as he walked his horse to stand next to mine. He sat mightily on his steed, portraying the valiant look of royalty. Often I had resented this about him, but today I could not bring myself to care.

"Hardly," I said; trying to keep my voice rid of the anguish I was truly feeling. "I just hope you know what you are doing." This was the first time any of us had attempted to track a leucrocuta, let alone kill one. They weren't extremely dangerous, but they had a mouth so large it could bite you in half in one swift movement.

Thor's eyes widened, making his whole face deform into a funny shape. I chuckled as he brought a hand to his heart in a feign hurt. "Have I ever led you astray, brother?" _Yes. You have gotten me into just as much trouble as I have done myself._

"Well," I turned my eyes away, drawing out the word in remembrance. "There was that time when you thought escaping over the garden wall would be a bright idea."

"And it was!" He shouted, his laugh booming through the room. "We climbed over the wall and spent the whole night outside of the palace!" Everyone was now seated on their horses and ready to leave. The stable boys opened the gate at the far entrance as both Thor and I spurred our steeds to move forward.

"And if I remember correctly," Thor continued as we breached the gate, moving to the sunny outdoors. "You were scared of climbing the wall."

I rolled my eyes. Of course that's how he remembered it. "I was not scared of climbing nor the height. I was scared of falling." At the time, I had barely been able to climb the garden's trees without great difficulty. How was I supposed to climb up a towering stonewall that stood ten times my own height?

"Yes, but I told you to trust me, brother. I told you if you fell, I would catch you!" Thor was now smiling uncontrollably, as we led our horses down a cobble path to the outer wall of the city.

"I did trust you, Thor. And then I fell and broke my arm," I replied flatly, still feeling a little resentment at Thor's failed promise. I didn't have to look at my brother to know I had wiped his cheeky smile off his face. I took a little pride in that.

"Oh stop being so irritable, Loki." Volstagg laughed from behind me. "It would do you well to get out of that stuffy library you seem so very fond of."

I didn't respond but only continued to look at the smooth rocks of the path beneath.

"Volstagg is right." Fandral agreed, voicing his opinion on the matter. "Now you get to employ your time with us, an uh-" I heard him pause and laugh to himself. "Spend a little time with me."

I scoffed in disgust at his suggestion, my eyes rolling to the sky above. Fandral had always been one for the maidens, but recently he had been taking both young ladies and men into his bed. I am not one to judge - I too think I would prefer the touch of a man over a woman. However, Fandral was far from my first choice. The others too had their own suspicions about me - who I fancied, if I had actually ever lain with someone, or if I even could. Fandral, on the other hand, had no issue if I had laid with someone before or not.

"Fandral, when will you give up?" Sif commented, annoyance evident in her voice. "Loki is not interested."

The blonde had made many advances on me before - so often now no one paid much mind to it. It had become normal for the older teen to ask me to bed with him. And it had become normal for me to reject him. _Even if he was handsome in some respects - No _I was not interested in anything of the sort.

"I will not stop until the lovely prince has experienced how talented I am in the sheets." Fandral shouted, making sure I heard his oath of tenacity. I rolled my eyes once more; mocking the idea Fandral would ever be good enough to get someone of such high standard like me. _I am royalty after all._

Thankfully, Fandral said no more on the matter as we approached the outer wall. The ancient wall had been built at the very start of Asgard and has kept out many beasts and enemies that are not welcome into the golden city. No one has ever breeched its defenses and by the looks of it, no one will. It was constantly guarded night and day by guards who were specially trained for the job. Just one look at them and you would know they are very serious about the security of Asgard and her people.

We arrived at the foot of the wall, two guards walking to meet us. "Your highnesses," they both said in unison as they dropped to one knee in respect.

"We wish to travel to the eastern forest. Let us pass." Thor sternly commanded and immediately the guards obeyed. The large golden gates slowly creaked open as they swung out, revealing golden meadows filled with summer blossoms.

I silently gasped in awe at the beauty of the nature. The sun shone golden rays, highlighting red and purple flowers. I rarely leave the castle grounds - let alone the city of Asgard. Perhaps there was more to explore outside the kingdom than I had realized. In the far off horizon I could just make out the dark line of the Eastern forest.

I could have staid there forever, inhaling the delightful scent of the buds - if it were not for the dust kicked up in my face as everyone else's steeds took off. Realizing they were leaving without me, I quickly kicked my horse, making him whiney at the sudden action, but nonetheless, running off after them.

OOOOO

"Can we take a rest?" Volstagg whined. A few groaned in exasperation as the stocky redhead asked yet again within the past few minutes. "I am getting sore from riding too long."

"As I have stated before," Thor irritably answered. I could tell he was obviously getting tired of the persistant complaining. "If we reached the forest by nightfall, we will have a better chance at locating the game tomorrow."

Volstagg groaned out once more. "But I am weary. We have been riding for hours! Even the steeds are starting to tire." He motioned to his horse who was walking slowly with its head down at the back of the group.

"It is your horse alone, Volstagg, who tires." Hogun snarked as he reached across the gap between their two horses, pointing at the redhead's plump stomach. "If you could manage what you eat, maybe we would be at the forest by now."

"Are you suggesting it is my fault I was handed the laziest horse?" Volstagg hollered, his voice making me wince. Truthfully, I was tired too. We _had_ been riding for hours, and I wished to rest. But Thor seemed determined - with his usual stubbornness - to get to his destination.

"Do not blame the poor stallion," Fandral cut in. "I would be just as tired if I had to carry you around."

Then the whole fight broke out. All three of the warriors shouted at each other, occasionally bringing Sif into the fight. Thor started yelling at them to stop their feud, but either they were too loud to hear him or none of the warriors paid him any mind.

I groaned at all the bickering, wishing this day to just end. We still had a good half hour before we reached the edge of the woods. I took a deep breath, trying to focus my thoughts on something useful, like what little I actually knew about the leucrocuta. I had tried to read as much as I could about the animal before we left, but I wasn't given much time before Thor had grabbed my book and tossed it aside, telling me I had to pack the necessities for the trip.

_What would these fools do without me?_ I smiled softly, thinking about what would happen if I hadn't come on this trip, but instead remained at the palace. They would probably get lost in the woods and then eaten by some mysterious creature, considering I was the only one who cared to memorize Asgard's maps and learn what actually lived out in these woods.

Plus, I was always there to veil us in smoke, or to blind a mighty beast if things got too out of hand, which always allowed us to escape and evidently save our lives. But they thought little of my magic. They always said, _"Magic is for cowards and you should learn to wield a sword like us, Loki." Well without my magic, we all would have been dead long ago._

We were almost at the frontline of the trees - much to my relief - when Thor, being the natural leader and oldest of the group, started giving out orders as to who would do what when camp was to be set up. Like usual, the Warriors three would set up all the sleeping supplies, Lady Sif would gather water, Thor would plan what our day would be like tomorrow, and I would start the fire. I always thought I had the easiest job, seeing that I could just use my magic to spark the fire to life.

After we arrived at the border of the forest and the meadow, we climbed off our tired horses and set up camp. Thankfully every task was accomplished relatively fast and we all crawled into our makeshift beds for the night. Although I was exhausted and wishing I was back in my bed in the palace, I had trouble falling asleep. As soon as my head had hit my pillow, my body instantly felt like it weighed a ton, but my mind kept running.

I couldn't help but think of all the possible things that could happen tomorrow. _Will we have the power to kill the leucrocuta? Will we even be able to find one?_ I restlessly turned to my side, hoping I could find a spot comfortable enough to send my thoughts to sleep.

I let my eyes wonder to where the roaring fire once burned - only a few heated coals left in its place. I could hear Volstagg snoring heavily and Hogun grumbling in his sleep. It's as if Hogun the Grim still finds ways to be negative even in his dreams. I quietly laughed at myself, as I rolled back over onto my back. I stared up into the sky seeing thousands of sparkling stars shinning down on us. I had read about those stars. It was said, for every star in the sky is a soul lost in battle. It saddened me to see so many stars, knowing where they came from.

A _rustling_ came from the darkness of the trees. I sat up from my bed, staring into the darkness, straining trying to see what was making the noise. I couldn't see anything past the first few trees - the only light coming from the moon above. I glanced around our campsite, seeing no one else awake.

The noise came again, and this time I slowly drew my fur blanket off my body, standing up from the ground. I kept my eyes trained on the darkness as I walked towards the dense forest. A feeling of suspense washed over me and I thought about turning back. The noise stopped as I entered the trees - it became harder and harder to see in the pitch-black night. I wasn't sure if it was from the moonlight or my tired eyes, but out of the corner of my vision I could have sworn I saw black shadows running swiftly about. I kept walking, by entire body starting to tremble. _It is merely from the cold of the night, nothing else._

I listened carefully for the noise, faintly hearing it sulk farther into the dense woods. My heart skipped a beat - _I walked in here defenseless._ The sensible thing to do would be to turn around - head back to camp. But - something - somebody was out there? A calming feeling washed over my nerves, urging me to take another step into the woods. Walking forward, I followed the suspicious rustling. _Where is this leading me?_ The noise continued and I felt an irresistible urge to find what it was.

I broke out the trance as something attacked me from behind. My mouth was quickly covered and my body began dragging backwards with my attacker. I tried to scream and kick but my efforts were muffled and useless. It dragged me further and further back. I didn't stop fighting - until I realized I was in the clear, out of the forest. I was let go - my body hitting the ground hard.

I scrambled to my feet, spinning around to face my attacker. But I was met with the face of Fandral. He quickly covered my mouth again as I opened it to speak.

"_Quiet!_" He hissed through his teeth, his grip on me tightening. "You will wake the others." His voice was hushed to the point I had to slow my erratic breathing to hear him. My heart was still pounding in my chest as I nodded acceptingly. He removed his hand and I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heartbeat.

I oglanced up at the blonde as I struggled to catch my breath. Before I even had a chance to speak, Fandral smacked the side of my head. "_You idiot!_" He screeched in his whispered voice. "_You_ of all people should know better than to travel alone in the dark into the forest without a weapon!"

My mouth fell open as I tried to find a suitable response, my hand instinctively rushing to cradle the spot where my head was hit. I know what I had been doing wasn't smart but when Fandral said it _aloud_, it only made it sound all the worse. "I- I know," I murmured, avoiding looking directly into his eyes.

"You are lucky I was awake to come a save you. You do not know what is lurking out in the forest." He said, using a finger to poke my chest roughly. He seemed angry with me, which is a foreign thing. I don't think Fandral had ever been angry with me before now. He had always been nice, joking, and even flirty, but now he seemed like I had committed some terrible crime.

I quickly glanced over his shoulder, seeing the rest of the group sleeping soundly. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I croaked out, "I apologize, Fandral. I had not meant to wake you." He stared into my eyes, making me feel very uncomfortable under his steady gaze. Something was - _off_. His eyes weren't looking at me, but seemed to be looking _through_ me - like I was made of air. He looked away and sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair before he mumbled, "It is alright."

I gave a curt nod, before walking around him, moving towards my forgotten bed. An uneasy feeling settled in the bottom of my stomach - twisting and turning and burning hot in my mind. Before I even took three steps, I felt a hand latch around my arm once more. I turned back to see Fandral, pulling me back towards him.

"Loki." He said lowly - almost a guttural growl. He leaned down, placing his lips next to my ear, "You owe me."

_What?_ I looked up to him with a questioning glance as he smiled softly, releasing my arm from his grip.

"I saved your life. Now you must repay me." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling our bodies together. I hadn't meant to gasp - and a burning flush filled my cheeks when I realized I had.

Fandral leaned down, his other hand harshly grabbing my chin, and forced his lips against mine. I felt my eyes widened - everything seemed to stop. He closed his eyes when he started to move his lips back and forth - his tongue darting out to lick my lips.

I froze in fear - the uneasy feeling in my stomach becoming almost unbearable. I pulled both my hands to his chest, pushing hard. His body separated off mine, falling to the ground. He looked up at me with wide eyes before I turned and ran to the campsite, quickly slipping under my blanket and shutting my eyes.

My lips tingled and my heart was fluttering all over again. I was breathing too heavily. I heard movement around me as Fandral returned to his own bed. He didn't disturb me as he lay down, and I turned away from him, keeping my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I forced myself to breath slowly as I attempted to fall asleep. It was no easy task. I could feel the man's gaze burning a hole into the back of my body.

_Something is not right._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day had started out normal. Everyone awoke around the same time and ate breakfast in peace, laughing and telling jokes about each other. After our meal was finished, we packed up, and saddled our horses, and prepared to enter the forest. I hadn't told anyone about the strange noise I heard last night or any of the events that followed it. I presumed Fandral had kept his mouth shut also, because he acted as if nothing had happened. I hadn't thought too much about Fandral's kiss. I knew he always fancied me, and he said I owed him, so I suppose that was what he wanted for payment. After all, it was just a kiss. It's not like it meant anything.

My attention had been brought back to the present when I heard my brother calling my name. "What?" I turned to face him. He looked at me weirdly with an expression I could not place. Everyone was looking at me.

"Loki, were you even paying attention?" Thor asked. I now recognized his expression to be one of disbelief. What were they talking about? I quickly searched my memory for the conversation that took place right before I zoned them out. They had been talking about which type of weapon was easiest to wield. _Ah that's right_. Those types of questions never interested me.

"Yes, of course." I lied, adding a smile, hoping Thor would believe it.

He looked unsure, but continued on anyway. "Well, then what have you to say on the matter?" The others still watched me intently. I shifted my weight on the saddle, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. My brain scrambled to come up with something - _anything._

"Uh, the matter?" I meekly asked. Why in all the nine realms would my opinion matter to any of these fools? They never took my comments into consideration. Thor would be the only one to ask my opinion and I'm sure he only did so because I'm his brother.

"Yes. What have you to say about the leucrocuta?" Thor clarified, his face clearly showing he knew I wasn't paying attention. I heard a snicker come from Fandral riding behind me - a lump formed in my throat.

"Well, the leucrocuta can mimic a human voice." I started, trying to recall what little I read about the beast. "And they posses a very large mouth, with hundreds of razor sharp teeth."

"What use is it to know what type of teeth it has?" Sif groaned as her eyes rolled. "I care only how we are to take down the beast."

"I agree," Hogun nodded.

"Alright," I said, clearly seeing no one was going to listen to anything I say unless it aided them. "The leucrocuta has a lack of intelligence. It is fast and has powerful jaws, but it acts before it thinks." _Much like my brother._ "So, I believe if we use the strategy of distraction and ambush, we will easily be able to pursue the beast."

Thor clapped his hands, smiling towards his friends, "Then it is decided! Lady Sif and the Warriors Three , you will distract the beast as my brother and I slay it from behind!"

_What?_ My head snapped to look at my brother. Thor wants _me_ to fight along side him? Why? Why would he choose me over his friends? I- I don't understand. I glanced at the others to see they were just as surprised as me. But they said nothing, choosing to grumble to themselves - that was until Fandral.

His piercing blue eyes were staring right at me, emotionless and cold. I looked away, breaking the eye contact between us, but once again I could feel his stabbing gaze watching me from behind.

I looked back to Thor just in time to see him laugh in my face. "You look surprised, brother!"

I swallowed hard, shaking the weird feeling from mind. "You chose wisely. You know I am much more talented in stealth than those clamoring fools."

Thor laughed loudly, before he looked at me playfully, "Loki, you should not say such mean things to our friends."

_Our_ friends? They are _your_ friends. They only tolerate the mere presence of me because you ask them to.

Thor continued on about how they were going to find a leucrocuta, who was going to do what, how they would commemorate their hunt, etcetera. I sighed, knowing this could take some time.

Eventually we started moving on our imaginary path again. As we rode through the wood, everyone kept pointing out signs and tracks they thought belonged to the leucrocuta, saying how they think the beast went this way or that. And it seemed like forever until Thor held up a fist, bringing his steed to a halt.

"Shh." He whispered, his voice becoming serious. "Listen."

Everyone fell silent. A faint shrieking, if you could call it that, could be heard - a cross between a laughing child and a whining thunder storm. Thor twisted the upper half of his body as much as he could, turning to face the rest of us. "Do you hear that?" he whispered, pointing his finger towards the trees in the distance.

Thor smiled broadly. "It sounds like the beast." He climbed down his horse, his feet reaching the ground, his friends doing the same. How could he possible know it was a leucrocuta making the sound? For all we knows, it could just be a nest of wasps. But it didn't sound like the insects. It was definitely an animal. But still. It could be a bear or a great cat. It could be anything!

I silently prayed to the norns as I got off my horse, pleading with them to spare our lives. I already had doubt that we could actually kill the leucrocuta, but I was even more skeptical if we would be eaten by whatever was making the screeching, if it was a leucrocuta at all.

Thor motioned for us to follow him as he crept forward, weaving between the thick trees soundlessly.

"_Don't be scared_," a deep voice snarled in my ear. I gasped as I jumped away. Fandral had a twisted smile on his lips - and those dark, void eyes. He chuckled and moved past me to crouch on the ground near Thor.

_Is this some sick game to him? _

I snuck up on the other side of my brother, bending down just as he had and look straight ahead. My eyes widened. In the middle of the woods was a clearing of trees, filled with bright green grass and- the _leucrocuta_.

How- how is that possible? In all the nine realms, what were our chances of finding the rare leucrocuta on our first day of tracking the beast! I just- it's not- it doesn't seem real!

"This was much easier than I had presumed," Thor whispered beside me. I stared ahead, my mouth falling open in awe on its own accord. I had seen drawings of the leucrocuta but the actual thing in real life was much more - terrifying. The beast looked like a giant, spotted hound with four black hooves. Its long thin tale curled and spun around in the air; the fur at the tip swatting at pesky gnats buzzing near its face. But the thing that stood out most was the large, yellow, sinister smile plastered on its face. I had read that the evil grin, which spread from ear to ear, was known for calling people into the dark woods right before slaughtering them.

I involuntarily shivered at the thought of stumbling upon that thing in the woods at night.

Currently, the beast was lounging in the sun, licking the underside of its leg, as seven little pups ran around. A female? The pups, I'm guessing, are young leucrocutas, so the older one must be their mother- unless it's the father. I could not tell. The beast stopped what it was doing as it slowly pointed its keen nose directly where we were crouching. My heart stopped as it sniffed the air, its eyes expertly searching through the dense trees.

I heard Thor moving beside me. I glanced at him to see what he was thinking, only to see him looking back at the group. I quickly looked back to the leucrocuta to see it standing up from its leafy bed.

I tried to stand up as quickly as possible without being detected. The wild beast still had its eyes pointed towards us as I slowly turned around. I saw Thor using his hands to point and motion, making an unspoken agreement amongst the rest of the group. I quickly stepped aside as Lady Sif and the Warriors three wielded their weapons, preparing themselves for battle, and pushing their way towards the clearing where the beast was now pacing back in forth. The last of the pups scrambled to where the older had been previously laying, all seven of them huddling together.

My heart started beating wildly in my chest as I realized this was it. I was about to take on a leucrocuta, who, probably, was very protective at the moment, considering the young it was watching after. I made my way to my brother, drawing my knives and reaching for the spark of my magic. Thor slung his arm around my shoulders as he whispered to me, "Are you excited, brother?"

I nodded half-minded, not once taking my eyes off the beast. I watched attentively as the four, trained fighters approached the last line of trees hiding them from the sight of the leucrocuta. They looked back at us, waiting for Thor's signal.

"Come, brother." Thor pulled my lean arm, forcing me to follow him as he trudged around the clearing, through the woods to other side. The beast was becoming very antsy, its hair standing straight up on its back. It growled and clicked its throat as it walked the perimeter of the clearing, its yellow teeth bearing and dripping with saliva.

Thor gave his signal across the small field to the waiting warriors. I could barely see them in the shade of the trees, but Hogun signaled back right before they all charged out, yelling at the beast. The leucrocuta jumped at the sudden attack, but then charged at the group. The warriors split apart, running in different directions, causing the beast to pick only one to chase. It roared loudly as it was struck from behind with the doubled sided blade of Lady Sif.

I gulped nervously as it roared again, this time in anger as it wildly spun around, apparently not affected from Sif's attack. I could see the beast's pups cowering in the bed made of leaves, each one of them shaking wildly and whining. They were scared. I felt my heart drop at the thought of them loosing their guardian - their protector. I almost contemplated the thought of just abandoning the hunt altogether. The pups were still young and would die without someone to care for them.

But I did not even get the chance to step away as Thor gripped my shoulder firmly. He turned me towards him, a sparkling smile playing at his lips. "_This_, brother, will be storied and told to our great grandchildren!" My mind raced for a response but all that came out was an unsure laugh. I suppose Thor took that as my agreement as he slapped my back once, before running into the battle. I stood there for a moment, before readying one of my many throwing daggers and running after my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"_We be drinking till the sun rise!_" the group sang slurred and off key as their mugs clashed together, making the bubbly ale splash up and spill to the ground. "_And we be drinking even after it sets!_" With the final line of the song, Thor and his friends shouted out before they lifted their ale and downed it in one gulp. When they finished, the cups were tossed mindlessly to the side, not caring where they landed.

I sighed as I found myself in yet another one of these stupid celebrations. We had managed to successfully kill the leucrocuta, even if it had taken many unsuccessful attempts at first. But now the great beast lies dead, rotting somewhere in the forest. The only proof that we had actually slain the beast was the rancid heart sitting in Thor's bag. He had planned to keep it and take it to our father in hopes to gain his praise.

_Of course father will approve_. He approves of everything _Thor_ does. _Thor_ is the perfect son! The golden prince of Asgard! _No. Stop_. I don't need to think about such things. I can be just as good as Thor.

I glanced up from drawing I was making in the dirt with the stick in my hand as Thor and the Warriors Three started to make fun of Lady Sif. They were playing of course - they never meant anything they said. And Sif knew it too. She would punch them jokingly on the shoulder and tell them to watch their words if they valued their lives. It made me feel good to know they had decided to pick on her instead of me tonight. I'm not so sure I could handle all their rude remarks right now. I came on this trip to satisfy my brother's want, but so far this trip has been kind of bland. I'm sure it would have been more interesting for me if we actually had a purpose to this trip other than "_for the sake of adventure_" as Thor had put it. Right now I could be home in bed, settled down in warm fur blankets reading a good book or perhaps getting some work done. But instead I'm sitting on a rotting log, in the middle of the woods, surrounded by ale and idiots.

I let my gaze wander as Hogun began one of his scary tales. I loved stories, but Hogun's were a little too disturbing for my taste. All they consisted of was genocide, suicide, and murder. But what could I expect from a person like him - so grim all the time. He hardly ever cracked a smile. I suppose that's what makes his stories so enchanting to the others.

After we had killed the beast and brought it back to our camp, I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched. It unnerved me and made my stomach churn uncomfortably. Something about this place was _off_. We may have slain one of the fiersest beats to roam Asgard, but this forest - it felt... _alive_ somehow.

The trees moved in unison, softly rustling in the night air. I looked into the darkness trying to see past the first few outside trees. How was it so dark? When we ventured into the woods during the day, the trees weren't so dense as to warrant such _darkness_. I couldn't look away - _something was in there. I just know it. _

My concentration was broken as Thor and Volstagg began sparring, their shouts bringing all attention to them. They must have sparred a hundred times, yet they never seem to get bored.

I slowly turned to look at the others, hoping to eliminate my uneasiness. Hogunn must have wandered off as I couldn't seem him anywhere near our campsite, Sif was intently watching the two sparring, and Fandral - Fandral was staring directly at _me_. His eyes glazed over with an expression I didn't recognize.. We locked eyes; his smirk never faltering as he slowly took a swig of his new mug of ale.

I swiftly broke the gaze, looking out into the fields surrounding us instead hoping to catch a sign of where Hogunn had gone. I could once again feel greedy eyes watching my every move. I glanced back in Fandral's direction, but he too had moved away. I didn't care, in fact I'm glad he left. There must be a creek bed nearby where Hogunn and Fandral would sneak off to for a fresh vat of water.

Volstagg and my brother were still punching and wrestling with one another when suddenly, out of the blue, a shriek howl pierced through the night. I instantly sat up straight, my hand instinctively reaching toward my dagger. All noise made by the group had ceased as we listened for the noise to repeat. I glanced around our camp. Thor's eyes locked with mine before something changed in his face.

"Where's Fandral and Hogunn?" Thor asked, gathering his composure and helping Volstagg to his feet. Lady Sif had an identical worried look on her face. They looked to me.

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came to my mind. I just shook my head, my eyes looking away.

The noise came again. A shriek piercing through the dead of night, this time followed by a scream. Everyone now was on their feet, readying their weapons and horses.

"It came from that way," Sif pointed with her sword. _The forest_.

"I don't think we should-" I began, knowing that the forest didn't seem right. The trees seemed to change from day to night. Something was in there and something was making that noise.

"Nonsense, Loki!" Thor barked as he pushed right past me, striding in the direction that the noise came from. He paused as he looked into the dense forest, looking as if he could see right through it all. He quickly spun around, "Friends, did that not sound like the cry of Hogunn?"

"Thor, this is stupid!" I exlaimed, trying to find a way - any way to make it sound reasonable to not enter the forest. "We do not know what that was or what else could be out there!" I stepped forward once again, trying to make Thor's attention on me. "Lest I say it is dark and we know not our way around this wood." The wailing howl sounded again, this time much louder than before.

"Loki," he stepped closer. "Two of our friends are not with us and no one here saw where they went. Now, something out there," he pointed to the forest, "could be putting them in danger. If they were nearby, they would have returned by now as they surly would have heard the same noises as we have."

"Come, my friends." Thor waved to Sif and Volstagg. "Waste no time. Hogunn and Fandral would do the same for you." The other two nodded in agreement.

Sif gave a nasty look as she brushed past me. "If you are so frightened, then do not come. It will matter not."

Thor did not look at me again until he had mounted his steed and ready to go. "They are our friends Loki." He shut his mouth, not saying anything more although he looked as if he wanted to. I bit my tongue. Nothing I say will change his mind, nor their opinion of me.

I turned back to the campsite as I heard the beating of the horses' hooves pounding at the ground. They rode away quickly but still left a mighty big cloud of dust in their place. I coughed as the dirt in the air tickled the back of my throat. I felt like a complete reject as I slowly walked to my place by the fire and sat down. The campsite was unnaturally quiet now and I felt alone; no one was making jokes or telling scary stories or eating all the food and it just felt wrong. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt something.

I instinctively froze in my spot, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I sensed another presence. I felt it watching me; my every move. A small sweat broke out as fear gushed into my mind. What was here? Something is here. My heart started beating rapidly as I wrapped my fingers around my dagger.

I glanced around in every direction. Nothing. Nothing but the _darkness_.

I should have never come. I should have known better than to embark on a journey to kill one of the most dangerous monsters on Asgard. I should have known more about this place and what was entailed.

"Where did everyone go?"

I jumped, a scream escaping my lips as I whipped around and slashed my knife.

"Fandral!" I shouted, half in surprise, half in anger. My hand tightened around my blade. My eyes quickly darted to the long, bleeding gash reaching from his left temple down to his right cheek. My anger dissipated at the sight of what I just did to him. "Fandral, I apologize!" I tried to lift my hand to the wound. "I did not know it was you - you disappeared- and Hogunn -"

The blonde didn't respond, moving away from my hands and clutching at his oozing wound.

"Fandral I am sorry. I had not meant to harm you," I said quietly, not sure if I should be trying harder to gain his attention. His back was still turned to me, his hands covering his wound. The wound I gave him. A horrible feeling of guilt washed over me, causing me to feel like I had to make it better.

I took the three steps that were separating us till I was by his side. "Fandral, this is my fault. I had thought you went along with Hogunn." No response. "Both of you were missing when we heard those sounds. Thor presumed that you and Hogunn were in trouble."

I held my breath as he lifted his head, his hands falling down to his sides. His slowly turned to me, blood smeared into his eye and down his cheek. "What?" he asked, his face void of any emotion - his eyes staring blankly.

I didn't understand what he was asking. I shook my head, taking a step back.

"What noises?" He asked again, tilting his head to the side.

I swallowed, adrenaline beginning to flood my brain making it hard to think. "Um- the noises," I swallowed again, licking my lips and taking another step back. "From the trees. There was something out there and- and we though we heard Hogunn scream."

Maybe it was the way he was looking at me with those unusually empty eyes, seeming as if they could see right through me. Or maybe it was the eerie smile growing on his lips, stretching across his cheeks.

His smile parted as he murmured a soft, "_oh_." Fandral took a step towards me. "Is that where the others have gone?"

"Yes," I stated. I turned around walking away from the campsite and towards my horse. I didn't feel like this was the right place to be.

"I wish to have you." Fandral declaired, his voice much steadier. I didn't stop walking - I couldn't. I needed to get to my horse and get away - go home. Despite the new fear shaking my body, I began to hurriedly pack my things, grabbing only the things I needed for the journey home.

I didn't hear or see Fandral walking up behind me until I felt his hand wrap around my shoulder. I jumped to my feet, spinning around and pushing his hand off my body. I pulled out my dagger, readying to defend myself before he grabbed my wrist, twisting my arm painfully. I cried out as he used such force to make me drop the blade.

The blonde now had a hungry smile spread across his teeth, his face dripping in blood. I tried to pull away, but a swift kick to my leg took my balance out from under me. I fell to the ground and Fandral was quick to twist my arm and place his knee on my back, pinning me.

"Get off!" I yelled, twisting beneath him as I tried to break from from his hold on my arm.

"Loki." He growled, his fingers digging into my wrist.

"No." I immediately said, not even sure why. But the way he was acting, the way he had been looking at me - _the way he been looking through me_. "No," I repeated. "_You_ are not Fandral."

He leaned down, digging his knee on my back. I gasped and shut my eyes as the pressure began to take away my air. He growled in my ear, "_Why are you trying to run from me_?"

I franticly tried to push away, my fear causing my body to tremble. "Get off of me," I weakly ordered, the lungs in my air barely enough to keep me conscious.

"There's no need to be scared," Fandral said, his voice dripping with an undertone that made me want to throw up. _This was not Fandral._ Something was horribly wrong. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and in one swift motion pulled my head up and slammed it down on the ground. I gasped in pain and shock as my vision turned black momentarily.

"We are friends," he said, his voice steady and unnervingly calm. "There is no need to be scared."


	5. Chapter 5

My mind was racing, my head buzzing, my vision spinning. I couldn't concentrate. He had me pinned to the ground, his knee pressing into my back. His lips were on me - all over me. Sucking. Kissing. Biting. He breathed into my ear, his hands moving to my hips.

"Fandral," I managed to gasp out, hardly any air making it to my lungs. He bit down onto my neck, obviously making sure to draw blood. I cried out in pain as I felt his teeth sink into my flesh.

"Stop-" I squeaked barely above a whisper. I could feel him shifting his weight above me. He took his knee off of my back and the sudden rush of air made me cough. "Stop," I said again as I caught my breath, choking on each painful inhale. _Why is this happening? Why is this happening to me? Fandral wouldn't do this. _

"Get off me!" I yelled, pushing myself to my knees. The blonde grabbed at my waist but did not evade my kick to his knee. I scrambled to my feet and began running. My thoughts were muddled as fear pulsed through my veins. _What do I do?_ I don't know where I was going but I took off in the direction Thor had left in earlier.

My heartbeat was pounding so loudly in my ears I started to feel lightheaded. But I wouldn't stop. I couldn't. I didn't even look back to see if Fandral was chasing me. But I didn't have to. Out of nowhere, strong arms wrapped around my body as I was tackled from behind. We fell to the ground, both of us fighting to gain the upper hand over the other. I managed to jab my knee into Fandral's side, but his strength outmatched mine. He wrapped both his hands around my neck and squeezed. I could feel his heavy breathing, probably from the chase, as he moved his face right next to mine.

"You dare try and cheat your way out of this?" he snarled, his hands tightening with every word. I started to see the black clouding the outside of my vision. I weakly clawed at his hands, looking into his eyes. Black, cold, empty. He loosened his grip around my throat but didn't remove his hands.

"Fandral, stop this!" I rasped as he started to flip me onto my stomach. "You have drunken too much ale. You do not know what you are doing!" I tried to reason with the man as he settled down onto my hips, his legs on either side of me.

"I know exactly what I am doing," he barked as he began undoing my tunic. His voice had no tremor or even any hint of Fandral's iconic flirt. His movements were almost - _mechanic_ as if every move had been programmed into his body. He pulled down my pants, wasting no time.

"I know what you are," I quickly spat out, hoping to say something, _anything_ _to make this stop_.

His movements halted, if only for a second. Fandral sat down on my hips, keeping me in place as he began to mess with his own clothes. I tried again, "I know you're not Fandral." This time my words angered him enough to grab my hair and slam my head into the ground once again.

"Shut up," he seethed between clenched teeth. I felt him settle into place, his naked flesh touching mine. A deep, sickening feeling filled my stomach and caused my head to spin. I wanted to cry, beg, but I knew that Fandr- whatever this _thing_ was would only feed off my pain. I tried again to twist my way out from under him, but when I realized how futile it was, I almost came to tears. Fandral, and practically everyone else on Asgard, had always been able to beat me in strength. No matter how much I struggled, I could not get free.

The only shot I had left was to use the one thing that made me different. The one thing I was constantly criticized for for as long as I can recall. _Remember what mother said. Magic does not come easy to those who are inpatient. All right, I can do this. Just relax, take a deep breath and-_

My eyes shot open as I felt the tip of something warm push between my backside. "No! Please, Fandral, stop!"

I instinctively tried to close my legs, an unwanted sob escaping my lips. My feeble attempt was crushed when Fandral forced his knee between my thighs and pried my legs apart. He placed his body between my legs.

"Do not worry," he mocked, his hand tracing from my bare thigh to my backside. "I will try to make this as pleasant as possible." He leaned down and bit on the junction where my neck met my shoulder. "As long as you behave," he snarled in my ear, sending unpleasant shivers through my body. His hands snaked back down, resting lightly on my hips.

I almost sighed in relief when his hands left my body and I could no longer feel his - his -

I refused to look at him, instead keeping my eyes shut in the dirt below me. This was going to happen. I felt his presence on me again as he quickly mumbled something, his hands coming down to my hips and wrapping around to grip my butt. I'm not sure what he said and I'm not sure I wanted to know. My body shook in fear, terrified at the thought that I was at the mercy of someone I _trusted_. Someone Thor trusted. Someone who betrayed me.

"Wha-" I gasped out as I suddenly felt a finger poking at my bare entrance. "What are you going to do to me?" I said, hoping to deter his movements if only for a second. But it didn't work. He pushed his finger inside, sending searing pain through me. I cried out but quickly bit my tongue. I would not give him the pleasure of hearing my pain.

"You think you know who I am?" he growled, his finger pushing in and out of me. He picked up his pace, adding a second finger with the first. I bit my tongue harder, drawing blood. "Then pray tell Loki." He added a third finger, this time I couldn't help but whine in pain. I was being stretched in ways unthinkable and this, I knew, was only the beginning. His unforgiving fingers pumped inside me furiously as he shouted, "Did you think you could escape me forever?"

He swiftly removed his fingers and placed his hard member at my entrance in its place. _Gods no_. I looked up at him, tears pooling in my eyes. His heartless gaze met mine. He paused for a moment, his smile widening ever so slightly. He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he laughed and licked his lips. I could hear his sadistic smile as I closed my eyes in humiliation. _This is not what was supposed to happen_. I thought about begging for him to stop, but anger flooded by emotions.

"You're not Fandr-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when he abruptly forced himself inside me. I gruesomely screamed until I saw white, my head spinning from the sudden strain. I had never felt a pain as intense as this. He pushed further and further, his eyes closing as he did.

I screamed as the pain seared through my body until his hand wrapped around my mouth, muffling my cries. Finally he stopped moving as he was fully seated inside me. Every breath I took ached. "Gods!" he groaned, his other hand squeezing mercilessly at my hip sure to leave a bruise.

Fandral slowly began to pull out, pulling me with him. He used no oils or any form of lubricant and consequently every move he made was dry and stuck inside me. He pulled out until the only thing left inside me was the very tip of his extensive manhood. I felt the blood rushing down my thighs as he pushed back inside. His thrust came easier because of the crimson liquid, but also became more painful as I bled openly. I tried to bite my tongue but I could not control my sobbing and the sound of me choking on my own tears.

His thrust began to pick up speed. I tried not to concentrate on the feeling of his member pulling out with blood following him or him forcing his way back in, tearing me further every time. I didn't know when I closed my eyes, but I was suddenly awoken by a hand pushing my face into the dirt.

"Wake- up!" he grunted between his heavy poundings. My whole body moved in rhythm with his thrusts as he pushed my hips back and forth to his desire. It sickened me. Fandral - _no. No this was someone else, something else_. I have seen firsthand the power sorcery has over others. How magic can bend another's will - how it can wipe away all aspects of a person until there was only a shell left in their place.

Fandral was not this. Fandral would not _do_ _this_. This- this thing was a shell of the former Fandral - emotionless, heartless, and with cold, dead eyes. Something changed in him. Something snapped.

"Ugh! Loki!" he grunted, his nails digging into my hip and his hand pulling at my hair. I cried out in torrid shame as I felt his foreign warmth shoot through me. I couldn't move. The pain coursing through my body - my _humiliation_. I closed my eyes, tears falling into the dirt around me. I lost track of time as to how long we lay there in the dirt, but I'm sure Fandral wouldn't have moved if he hadn't heard that mysterious howl that was heard ever so long ago. His hands instantly lifted from my body as he stood to his feet.

He regained his composure, clothing himself and taming his hair. Only when he was finished did he look at me. He made a disapproving sound before he bent down and picked up my long forgotten clothes; tossing them at me. "It was a pleasure." He spoke without feeling, looking down at me as if I wasn't even there. "Many will be jealous."

_What_! _No! No one can know! Not now, not ever._ "Come, Loki." Fandral crouched down to where I was still laying, semen and blood still flowing out of me, staining the dirt beneath me. "Let us get you dressed and ready for the return of our friends."


	6. Chapter 6

"We should go," Fandral mumbled as he hoisted me up on my feet. Pain instantly shot through me, sending me falling back to the ground. "Whoa!" He stretched out his arms catching me right before I hit the dirt. I groaned in pain as every inch of me ached - I was still bleeding between my thighs. He started to dress me in my dust-covered clothes.

"Come on, Loki. At least try," he grumbled quietly as he picked me up, one of his arms under my knees, the other behind my back. I moaned as each movement hurt like hell. I felt like a rag doll in his touch as he carried me the few yards it was to our campsite and set me down on the ground, propping me up against a log.

I felt a stinging tingle and worried I was going to throw up what little food I had eaten earlier. Things can never go back to the way they were - _not for me_. I saw Fandral moving around our campsite, beginning to pack his things. My head started to spin and I squeezed my eyes shut. _This is not right_. No matter how much I tried to fight it, I knew deep down that something had happened - _not only to me, but to Fandral_. My dizziness increasingly worsened as my body began to feel like it was overheating. I forced open my eyes, gasping for cool air. I suddenly leaned to the side, vomit and bile forcing its way out my stomach and up through my mouth. When I had finished heaving, my watery eyes looked up. Fandral was looking down at me in distaste - _the first hint of any emotion I had seen in the blonde this entire trip_. "That is disgusting," I heard him say as he eyed what I just threw up.

I couldn't bring myself to respond. Rather, I leaned back against the log, ignoring the pulsing pain coming from the pressure I was putting on my abused body, and instead concentrated on the soft breeze blowing through the night. In the distance I heard the thundering horses of Thor and his friends returning. A feeling of relief and dread filled me. I didn't want to be alone with Fandral any longer and I never wished to see his horrid face again - but I also didn't want my brother to see me like this. Sweaty. Crying. Sick. I closed my eyes and swallowed the nasty taste in my mouth, waiting worriedly for their arrival.

I only realized I slipped out of consciousness when I was jolted awake by my brother shouting Fandral's name. I opened my eyes, hurriedly searching for the familiar face of Thor. I saw Fandral rush over and greet them.

Thor stared with wide eyes at the site of Fandral, taking a step back when approached by him. My brother held a bloodied bag in his hand, seeping with dark crimson liquid. The others behind him had the same looks of surprise when they too saw Fandral. I couldn't hear what Fandral was saying - I couldn't even make out their faces anymore. The darkness creeping into my vision threatened to send me into unconsciousness once more as I dropped my head - no longer able to keep it up.

"Brother," a panicked whisper said, suddenly right next to me. "Loki, what happened?" Hands began touching my face and combing my hair back. I tried to keep my eyes open as I felt the hands tilt my head up.

"He is not feeling well," Fandral spoke from some distance.

"You do not feel well?" Thor questioned me, stroking some of my hair behind my ear. The tone of his voice had an under-layer that I could not recognize - like he already knew what happened, like he already knew that _Fandral was not Fandral_.

I pulled away from Thor's touch, my facing twisting in discomfort. I don't want him touching me. I don't want anyone touching me. "Stop-" I breathed, curling into myself. I hid my face in my hands for fear of everyone seeing the tears I knew were coming. I could hear Sif and Volstagg whispering to each other, probably praising Fandral for his victory. They must be proud of him. I am sure Fandral was proud of himself.

Thor was moving next to me and my heart began to thud in my chest. He tried to speak to me once more, this time his mouth right next to my ear. "Brother," he whispered softly, "We need to leave this place. _Right now_." I felt his arms wrap around me as he began to pick me up. "He needs to see a healer," Thor said. "He is burning up."

If I visited a healer they would see what happened. They would know. "I do not wish to see a healer," I rasped, my voice weak from screaming.

Thor squeezed my arm harshly. "Nonsense." I could hear him trying to hide the urgency in his voice. "There is no need to remain in this forest any longer."

I shut my mouth. The only person I trusted and felt safe with right now was my brother. I swallowed and closed my eyes, the burning between my thighs intensifying with every movement. I didn't even pay attention to where Thor was carrying me. I was too distracted to see Fandral's eyes watching me. His gaze looked hard, indifferent. But that same sick smile still stuck in its place.

"Can you walk?" Thor whispered, turning away from the others. I looked at him and nodded. Thor must have said something to the others as I noticed they were packing up the campsite. He stopped walking and put me down. He turned me completely towards him, as his brow seemed to furrow in concentration. His hand came to the side of my face and it took all I had in me not to jerk away. He made a sound of disapproval as he inspected my face. "We are leaving tonight, brother. In your current state of health, you need to be home, resting."

"What happened?" I asked, keeping my voice low to match his.

Thor's blue eyes stared at me as he hesitated to answer. "I cannot say - at least not right now. We are not safe here and you are injured."

"I don't need to see a healer-" I blurted out, pulling away from his touch.

"_Loki_." His hand darted out and grabbed my arm. My heart sunk as fear filled my thoughts. We locked eyes for a moment and I saw his concern. His care. His care for me. Thor didn't say anything more - and he didn't need to.

I jerked out of my troubled daze as Thor began walking away. He continued towards his horse, helping the others load the last of our belongings. I took a deep breath, readying myself for the journey back home.

OOOOO

Thor had insisted on riding as fast as possible to arrive sooner. I had not realized how painful riding a horse would actually be for me. I persisted through the pain as much as I could, keeping up with the group, but after the fourth continuous hour of riding I began to feel weak. Thor decided a slower pace would be better after taking one glance at me, but we did not stop our journey - not even for a rest. Nearing the sixth hour, even the horse's slow trot felt like hell. Every step, every bounce, shot lightning through me, and I had bitten my tongue so much it began bleeding in my mouth.

"Please!" I gasped as my steed suddenly bumped me harder than usual. Thor glanced back at me worriedly. "Please, brother. I need to rest." I had asked many times to rest before, which, ironically, made me sound just like Volstagg at the beginning of this trip, and to which Thor said we should continue on. But this time was different. I couldn't take it anymore. The sun had risen only an hour after our trip began and was now incessantly beating down above us.

"Loki, we really should not-" Thor began, but a jolt of pain made me gasp again, cutting him off.

"Please, Thor!" I said through clenched teeth, my eyes squeezing shut.

"Thor, I think we should stop," Volstagg voiced, his words wavering with worry. I opened my eyes to silently beg my brother to have mercy, but instead I saw everyone looking at me. Everyone but Hogun. I had not paid him much attention since we left the forest. He was keeping to himself, but that's not unusual for him.

"You look like hell," Sif commented, her voice pulling my attention away from the silent Hogun.

Thor never answered my plea, but he did slow his steed to a halt. I breathed a sigh of relief as we all then stopped our horses. The lack of movement already had taken some of the pain away and I knew if I got off this saddle, I would feel immediate results. I took my foot out of the stirrup, planning on swinging my leg over the saddle and dismounting my steed, but I realized I was in no shape to be moving so freely. I grunted, half in pain and half in frustration, as I continued to attempt to raise my leg high enough to get it over the back of the horse without success.

"Do you require help?" Volstagg asked innocently, already off his horse and walking towards mine.

"No," I lied as I tried once more, this time leaning back to allow more space for my leg. Thor climbed down his horse and walked back to me.

"Brother," he said, his hands coming to wrap around my leg.

"No, I can do this," I argued, ignoring his attempts to help. I just needed to toughen up and ignore the pain. _I can do this!_ I leaned even further back and put pressure directly on my injury. I screeched in pain and would have fallen off my horse if Thor had not been there to catch me.

"Loki, stop! Let me help you," he raised his voice, sounding much more commanding than I hope he intended to. I still felt the after waves of pain rolling through me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me from my horse. I did nothing to stop him and went completely limp in his arms. Someone began speaking and I heard nothing they said but muffled sounds. I felt my body moving through air and I came to the conclusion that Thor was carrying me. I had closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of my brother's warmth as I counted the rhythm of his steps. The steady beat was interrupted, though, as I felt my body being transferred to another set of arms. I opened my eyes to see not my loving brother holding me, but Volstagg. He smiled down at me meekly, concern glittering in his eye.

I began moving in his arms, yelling at him to let me go. _This was humiliating - being carried around like a child. I refused to be coddled and pitied_. Volstagg only tightened his grip around me, squeezing me so hard I couldn't help but to cry out in pain. I lashed out, trying to scratch him but he wouldn't let go. Volstagg was shouting something at me but I could not hear him over my own sobs. I couldn't go through anymore humiliation. I couldn't take any more pain.

Unexpectedly, two new hands gripped onto me, pulling me up.

"Loki, enough!" Thor shouted, pulling me from Volstagg's arms. "Let us help you!" The anger in his voice terrified me to my core. Volstagg had only helped lift me onto my brother's horse. Thor shifted in his saddle, allowing me to lay across in front of him. "Rest," he grumbled to me, more as a command than a suggestion. I closed my heavy eyelids, not being able to muster the energy to fight him. I was too exhausted to question why my brother thought riding with him on his horse would be beneficial. Why he felt the need to embarrass me in front of his friends. Why he wouldn't just allow me to rest for a bit and then continue the journey on my own steed.

I felt Thor spur his horse forward and we began moving. "I will carry you the remainder of the way," was the last thing I heard my brother speak before I drifted into nothingness.


	7. Chapter 7

Warmth. I felt a comforting warmth surrounding my body, blanketing me in a reassuring bliss. A sweet smell filled my senses and I would have lain there for eternity if I could have. I felt something was touching one of my hands but I didn't want to move. I didn't want to ruin this peaceful moment, yet curiosity got the best of me. I took a deep breath, relishing in the peace while I could. I chose not to open my eyes, but instead listen. I heard soft music playing in the distance and… voices? They were speaking softly. The unfamiliar voices hurt my head as they sliced through the quiet I was in. I pushed past the small throbbing in my head and tried to make words out of their sounds.

"Yes," a low voice murmured. Was it Thor's voice?

"Perhaps the healer was wrong," a female spoke. She sounded further away, her voice not sure of itself.

I still felt the pressure of another's hand on mine, rubbing circles into the back of my palm. I willed myself to open my eyes, and was met with a bright light. I instinctively squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to my new surrounding. The voices continued to speak on without my listening, and only when I heard my name did I take notice once more.

"Loki had been acting strange - perhaps he saw the beast too."

I blinked my eyes repeatedly until the light was no longer bright, and turned my head to see my brother. He had pulled up a chair and was sitting beside the bed in which I lay, his hand firmly encasing mine. He was speaking to his friends who stood some distance away. I gulped nervously as I glanced around the room for Fandral.

"Brother!" Thor tightened his hand around mine. I didn't see Fandral - _or Hogun for that matter_. I tore my eyes away from the room and turned to face my brother. "You are finally awake," he spoke again. His lips were smiling, but his eyes expressed sadness. "Are you feeling well?"

My heart skipped a beat in my chest as memories of the previous day began flooding back into my head. They all had seen how beat up and bruised I must have been - how _pathetic_ I must have looked. And I'm sure they were hungry for answers if they hadn't already come to their own conclusions. I didn't want to do this or answer any of their questions. I wanted to be left alone.

I don't need their pity. I don't need their sorry looks. I didn't want to speak or acknowledge anyone. What had happened already happened. I felt disgusting - used. And I did nothing to stop it. I could have fought back more than I did. I could have gotten away if I really tried. But I did nothing to stop it. I froze in my tracks and just _let it happen_.

"Brother." I croaked, my voice much drier than I realized. Thor quickly reached for the water pitcher on the nightstand only to have me push his hand away. "What happened?" I feigned my innocence, hoping to get some sort of answer of what he knew, but instead I sickened myself. _Innocent? Me? I can never be innocent again. I can never be the same._

"You-" Thor began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You were hurt, Loki. You were hurt badly."

I felt the urge to throw up. I couldn't do this - I couldn't talk about what had happened and be forced to relive my humiliation. I pulled my hand away from his, dropping my eyes.

"Please go," I asked, laying down and pulling my blanket tighter to my chest.

"Loki-" Thor began, grabbing my shoulder.

"Go!" I yelled, lashing out and pushing him with such force he stumbled back to catch his balance. I caught a glimpse of his hurt expression before I turned away, tears stinging my eyes. Thor didn't say anything else as he, Volstagg, and Sif silently left the room.

I didn't fight the tears now streaking my cheeks as I curled into myself, pulling the blanket over my head. No matter what I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling of Fandral's presence. _His hands. His thighs against mine. His breath on my neck. His sickening voice. _

Every thought, every memory felt like a stab in my stomach - painfully twisting and turning inside. _Was what had happened to me supposed to happen?_ It had happened to me and no other. Fandral chose me - why? Was I the easiest target? There's nothing to be done about it now, so what's the point of telling everyone? Why do they need to know? Why do they care?

Why do they care so much?

I know that if I spoke of what truly happened, no one would laugh. No one would make fun of me or say I was weak or pathetic. But I know that how they thought of me would change. I wouldn't be Loki to them anymore. Truly they would think of me as a _monster_. The prince who wanted it so badly that he would _take it from anybody_. Loki the slattern, the harlot, the whore. I felt like a whore. I felt used and defiled.

I could hear their muffled voices talking just outside my door. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but I could imagine all the horrid things they were speaking about me. I buried my head under the pillow, squeezing my eyes shut and blocking out the voices.

OOOOO

My night was full of restless sleep, tossing and turning as nightmares plagued my mind. I relived every moment. _Every kiss - every threat_.

Shakingly I stood to my feet and made my way to the bathroom. My body was tired and sore. My head throbbed with each movement, and I had to concentrate immensely to wash and dress myself. By the time I was finished, I felt ready to collapse. Even the simplest of tasks were incredibly draining on me. If I didn't feel pain and tiredness pulling on my every move, then I felt _completely numb_ \- unable to grasp onto or feel anything.

I left my room and began to walk down the corridor to the dining hall. Every step was harder than the last. I could barely muster a thought, let alone anything else. I felt a wave of nausea spread through my body as I thought I saw a glimpse of Fandral turning the corner. I blinked hard, taking a step back before I foolishly realised it was someone else. The stranger gave me a worried look as they passed by.

I shook my head and continued down the hall, picking up my pace. All I could focus on was getting to the dining hall where I could sit down.

I reached my destination and quickly took the nearest seat. The noise in the room slowly died down and I could feel every pair of eyes looking in my direction. They all knew, didn't they. Everyone knew of my humiliation, my shame. I rested my head on my hand to keep the room from spinning as I began to sip on my glass of water.

"We need to talk," a low voice ordered next to me. I twisted to see Hogun who was sitting down next to me. He made no effort to look into my eyes or even turn in my direction. "Meet me tonight. Outside the gardens."

Hogun stood and left as quickly as he appeared. This was the first time I had heard him speak since the trip - _since that night. He knew something._ He knew something had been off that night. I grabbed a handful of berries and left the hall and headed back to my room, an uneasy feeling in my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Nightfall came and with every passing moment I became more and more nervous. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about him - about Fandral. What had happened to him? I had not seen him since we returned home. I had not seen him since that night. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him, or if the mere sight of the blonde would cause my stomach to churn. I was nearing the gardens where Hogun told me to meet him. My nerves were only making my thoughts race faster. _What was going to happen now? _

Hogun sat on the stone bench near the bushes of flowers. His back was turned to me, but I had no doubt he already knew I was there. I made my way over and sat next to him, facing the opposite direction.

"Did you see it?" Hogun asked curtly. I looked at him but he was as still as the dead. I didn't know how to respond to his question. He continued to stare straight ahead as he repeated, "Did you see that look in his eyes?"

I swallowed the lump beginning to form in the back of my throat. I didn't want to presume who he was talking about. But I knew.

"Like there was nothing there?" I verified, turning my head away.

Hogun didn't say anything in return. His usual demeanor had always been quiet and reserved. But the trip had changed something about Hogun too. His presence seemed heavy and off-putting, like he had seen horrors no man should ever witness.

"I saw him go out into the woods," Hogun began. His eyes closed as he recalled the events of that night. "I thought he had been acting strange, so I followed him. We went deep into the woods before we stopped by this pool. I thought-" Hogun's words caught in his mouth. He inhaled a sharp breath, clenching his fist, before continuing. "I thought he had heard me following him and I had been caught. But he never turned around. I watched him drink from the pool, and - this woman emerged from the pond."

I turned to look at him. I wasn't sure if I could believe any of Hogun's story. I too had gone into the woods earlier and I saw no pool of water or woman. In fact, Fandral was the one who advised me to stay out of the forest, not lead me into the trees.

For the first time, Hogun turned to look at me. Pain and fear filled his eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Loki, this woman was not like us. She was not of this realm."

"Hogun," I began, not sure what to say. I had never seen Hogun act this way before. I had never seen him so scared.

"I know what I saw," he retorted back. His stone cold expression returned as he turned away from me, his eyes staring straight ahead once more. "That - _thing_ saw me. I tried to run, but it was no use."

"Is that why you screamed?" I asked. We all had heard his cries for help, cutting through the silence of night.

"I begged Fandral to help me." Hogun's jaw clenched, his brow furrowing. "But he only looked at me as I struggled to keep that monster away. He only watched. Watched with those eyes-"

"Emotionless. Empty. Like Fandral really wasn't there," I added. I knew the look he was describing all too well.

"Yes," he answered, dropping his head. "When the others came to help me, I hadn't realised you weren't present. I - am very sorry, Loki."

His apology caught me off guard and my eyes snapped to meet his.

"If I had known that you had stayed behind - if I had noticed that Fandral left." His voice cracked as he tried to find the words he was looking for. "I didn't know Fandral would attack you."

I opened my mouth, failing to understand where this was coming from. Why Hogun was apologising. "I do not understand," I mumbled, a feeling of dread beginning to pool in my stomach.

"Loki, we heard you scream. But we didn't think it was real."

I couldn't help the rush of anger that flooded my emotions. They had heard me struggling? And they thought I was making it all up? I tried to control my reaction, my cheeks burning with anger.

"We heard a lot of voices Loki," Hogun tried to reason. "That forest - its cursed or - or maybe it was that beast. Loki we heard voices of people calling for help all around us. We didn't know what was real and what wasn't."

I stood from the bench, refusing to sit there and listen to his stories any longer. Hogun called out after me as I walked away, his voice laden with remorse, "I am sorry - we didn't know."

OOOOO

I slammed the bedroom door closed behind me, barely making it into my room before the tears began to fall. Fearful panic filled me. _All this time they knew. They knew I was in peril and they did nothing. All this time they knew._

I picked up the closest thing to me and threw it across the room, the object shattering against the golden wall and crashing to the ground. I took a second to breath before realizing what I threw in my outburst; an expensive vase Mother had made especially for me from her homeland. But now it lay shattered in thousands of pieces, forever broken. _Kind of like me. _A chuckle escaped my lips as I looked at what I had done. I had broken a gift. An irreplaceable gift.

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts. I glanced at the large door, debating whether to answer or not. The knocking sounded again, causing me to roll my eyes in exasperation, wiping away a few stray tears that had made their way down my face. There is only one person who knocks so persistently. "Come in, Thor."

The door creaked open, revealing just whom I expected. "Is now a bad time?" Thor asked hesitantly, eyeing the smashed pottery as he walked into the room. I didn't answer, swiping some stray hairs behind my ear.

Thor smirked as he made his way over to where I was sitting on my bed. "I see Mother's vase has not come to your fancy, then?" he asked, sitting down next to me, an evident lace of playfulness in his voice.

I mustered a smile back, letting my head turn away from him and choosing to instead look at the floor. "Is there an incentive for your presence, brother?" My voice came out soft, making me sound much weaker than I cared to admit.

I felt Thor shift on the bed before he finally answered, "Yes, Loki. I wish- I wish to apologize." I didn't respond. At least not out loud. I didn't want to hear it - _his poor excuses_. My mind buzzed with anger and hatred, wanting to say a million things at once, but yet nothing came out.

"The way Fandral behaved- even before the… accident was unacceptable." _Accident?_ Bumping into a stranger while walking down a crowded street is an accident. Holding someone down against their will and forcing them to engage in unspeakable acts was not an accident. Fandral meant what he did. _And he enjoyed it. _

Thor took my silence as a prompt to continue his justifications. "Brother, I should not have allowed him to disparage you every day." This time I had something to say, but the moment I opened my mouth, Thor waved a hand toward me, beckoning for me to let him finish. "I knew it was wrong, but I never said anything. No one did. Fandral is-" Thor abruptly stopped his speech, shaking his head.

I looked over at Thor. His entire body was shaking and it only took me a moment to realize he was crying. My mouth fell slack in astonishment. I had never expected Thor to apologize, let alone cry over this. I hesitantly moved my hand, bringing it to rest on his knee.

"Brother," I tried to comfort, but nothing I did seemed right. I had not ever really needed to comfort Thor before. He was always such a proud, dependent person who could take down any foe with a swing of his hammer and go on with life, drinking mead, and running off with pretty maidens.

I moved my hand from his knee to clutch around his larger hand. "Thor," I tried again. "Stop crying." I winced at how harsh that sounded, regretting the lack of my silver tongue at the moment. But Thor made some noise of agreement and squeezed my hand reassuringly, the back of his other hand coming up to his damp face and wiping away his tears.

"Yes. Sorry," He mumbled, sniffling loudly. He wiped his face again, riding his skin of the remains of his tears. I sat there and watched him, not really sure if I should say something. But before I even had the chance, Thor cleared his throat and looked to me.

"Father has settled to send out a search party," Thor began, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder, "It shall take place-" I instantly shot up from the bed, knocking his arm away from me, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"You told Father!" I screeched, my mind already thinking of all the possible reactions the AllFather could have had. He could have been shocked. Or angry. Or maybe Father didn't even care.

Thor's face twisted in confusion as he, too, stood from my bed. "Why yes, brother. For what reason would I not have?"

"Because this doesn't concern him! " I yelled. Thor's eyes went wide. "Thor-" I began, but found I could not explain my thoughts to him. This really was not how I wanted this evening to go. I should have never gone to the gardens or talked to Thor or even acknowledged any of this ever happened. But no. Things just had to go spiraling out of control, bursting into flames as this _problem_ continued to get worse and worse.

I took a step backwards, turning away from Thor. I didn't want to even look at him right now. "Thor, I had wished you kept this a secret." I pulled my arms around my waist, squeezing tightly, trying to find some form of comfort. "I did not desire to burden Mother and Father with something so petty."

"Petty?" I heard Thor scoff from behind me. I allowed my eyes to close and my head to drop, the beginning of what I knew to be tears forming behind my eyelids. I heard heavy footsteps before two rough hands latched onto my shoulders, spinning me around. I opened my eyes in shock, only to see a very angry Thor holding onto me.

"Do not ever say such lies again, Loki!" he seethed, his voice rumbling like the thunder he was named after.

I shook my head, too surprised and too confused to answer. "Molestation," Thor said seriously, making me flinch. I hated that word. It never bothered me before, but now it was… _personal. Now it was real_. "Is not something to be taken lightly," he continued, giving me a slight shake to enforce his meaning. "Especially when it happens to you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered, diverting my eyes. The all too familiar uneasiness in my stomach beckoned me to flee - to get out of this situation immediately.

My answer must have taken him by surprise as his confused expression was backed by his stunned silence.

"Thor, I- just listen," I managed to squeak out.

"No, you listen brother," he moved one of his hands to cup around the back of my neck, an embrace he had done since we were barely toddlers. "I am your older brother." Thor let his eyes fall momentarily in what I could only guess to be regret. "I am supposed to look after you, protect you." My heart sunk with every word he spoke. I knew where this was going. "And I have failed."

Thor looked back up to me, tears lining his eyes. "Please, brother," he whispered, his voice cracking. "I need to fix this. I need to make what is wrong all better."

A few tears glided down my face as he finished his revelation. I shook my head once more, not comprehending if I didn't know how to respond or if I just didn't want to. What Thor had said shattered my heart; thinking it was his fault that I was attacked. But it wasn't. It wasn't his fault at all. If it was anyone's it was mine. I'm the one Fandral was attracted to. I'm the one who refused him. I'm the one who was too weak to fight him off.

"I told Father because he will make it better," Thor whispered into my ear as he pulled my face to rest on his shoulder. "And because he cares, Loki."

"I wasn't -" my voice cracked as I tried to spit out words I knew weren't true. "I wasn't hurt like that."

Thor pulled away from the embrace. His blue eyes looked deeply into mine. I couldn't place the emotions he was feeling. I glanced to the door behind him, calculating how I could make an escape.

"There was a lot of blood, brother," he spoke quietly. His gaze shifted past me before continuing, unable to look me in the eyes any longer. "I saw _all_ the blood. There was no hiding it. The healers only confirmed what I feared to be true."

I stood frozen, too numb to respond. I wanted to pull away. Get out of my brother's embrace; tell him I did not wish to be touched, but rather be left alone. But I couldn't. My shame, my humiliation was burgeoning before me, making me believe I would be better off dead than live out the rest of my life with others knowing the truth of what happened.

"There's a search party being sent out tomorrow morning," Thor croaked, his eyes still refusing to meet mine.

"For the woman in the woods?" I asked.

He glanced at me briefly in bewilderment. "Yes," he answered. "And to locate Fandral."

My heart stopped at the mention of his name. I pulled away from my brother, my heart beginning to beat faster. "I don't understand," I shakingly responded.

"Loki," Thor began, his disconcerted expression only worsening my suspicions. "Fandral has not been seen since we returned home. We believe he went back to the forest."


	9. Chapter 9

I had seen the men a part of the search party depart early the next morning. Thor had wanted to join them, but I assumed the AllFather would forbid such a thing as Thor was still here with me in the palace. I didn't know how to feel about all of this - _sick, maybe_. Everytime I thought about Fandral or that night, I got an uneasy feeling in my gut. My heart beat would skip and adrenaline surged through my body. It was hard to describe, but I didn't like the feeling at all.

I didn't leave my room much for the rest of the day. The moment I stepped out of my chambers, I could feel the penetrating eyes of all those around me. _They all knew - I just know it. All it takes is one rumor to slip and catch fire. _I couldn't stand to be around my brother, let alone his friends or anyone else. Instead, I chose to stay in my bedroom by myself.

Before any of this, I enjoyed solitude. It was a time for me to be by myself and get to engage in the things I like most - like reading. However, the past few days seclusion has felt different. My thoughts were so loud I could no longer read or do much of anything. All of my favorite activities don't seem to interest me any longer - food has even lost its taste. It didn't feel like I was truly alone anymore. My thoughts, my memories were always there - _always reminding me what happened._

For most of the day, I layed on my bed drifting between unconsciousness, crying, and anger. Before I knew it, the sun had already set.

I sighed deeply as I took a seat near the windowsill in my bedroom. The night air was so chilling that even the blanket wrapped around me didn't seem to help much. Enduring all day without hearing any news or update on the whereabouts of Fandral had oddly seemed okay to me. _Maybe I don't want Fandral to be found. Maybe I don't want him to be punished. Maybe I don't think he was entirely at fault. Maybe I just want this to be over with._

I heard the creak of my bedroom door opening and closing. I didn't have to turn and look to know who it was.

"No knock this time," I said half-heartedly, continuing to look out at the city lights below. Thor sat down next to me, placing a tray of different breads, meats, and cheeses between us. He took the first bite of bread before responding.

"I figured you would tell me to leave if I tried."

I shrugged in agreement. I would have fought him entering my room in the first place if I had the energy to do so. I don't feel like I have the energy to do _anything_ anymore. Nightmare filled dreams and perturbed days have kept me up and on edge. And in all honesty I was tired - _very tired._

Thor looked down at the city with me. He took a breath of the fresh air and for a moment we sat in silence. It was almost - _nice_. For once I didn't feel like he was trying to ask me questions about that night or tell me how he's going to fix it all or how he's going to fix me. For once I felt like I had a taste of my normal life back and I was just sitting with my brother.

"I don't think Fandral did it," I said out loud before I could truly understand the consequences of what I said. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thor trying to hide some expression, but I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. "I do not know," I quietly mumbled, my head dropping.

"What?" Thor questioned; his voice gentle but filled with unmistakable shock. "Loki-" He paused as if his thoughts were scrambled and didn't make sense. "Why do you think this?"

Because I don't know if Fandral really meant to do it. All of them, Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three were all drinking that night. Fandral was very much drunk. I tasted the ale on his lips. He may not have been aware of what was truly taking place.

_And his eyes._ His entire nature didn't seem right that night. And on top of what Hogun told me, I felt even less sure that Fandral was really the one behind any of this.

"He was drinking," I tried to weakly explain, but even I didn't believe myself when I said it. I didn't feel ready to tell Thor about what I saw - and what Hogun saw. I wasn't sure that Hogun hadn't already told Thor and the others about his experience, but I didn't want to take that risk and bring it up.

"We all were drinking," Thor responded. He had a certain level of irritation in his tone.

"I wasn't." I pulled the blanket around me tighter. I certainly wish I had been intoxicated that night. It sure would have helped me feel much less than I did. Perhaps I wouldn't even remember any of it.

"Well, yes." Thor picked up another piece of bread and a slice of cheese. "Ale is not an excuse for crass behavior. None of us would act like that, Loki. None of us would do the things Fandral did."

"I don't know what you mean," I shot back bitterly.

"Loki, just stop." Thor turned entirely to look at me. All traces of concern had left his face. "Stop trying to brush this off and act like it didn't happen. Stop trying to defend Fandral's actions."

I bit my tongue as anger began to swell in my chest - or maybe I was just attempting to suppress the tears that were threatening to come out. "You don't know what happened Thor," I muttered under my breath. _You don't know what it was like._

"No," he flatley agreed. "I don't know because you won't even admit anything happened. How do you expect this to go? How do you expect to move on from feelings you won't even allow yourself to feel?"

I didn't answer. If his plan was to enter my room and make me incredibly angry, Thor had succeeded. He didn't understand what he was talking about. If what Hogun had said was true, then Thor knew as much information as he needed to know. They all heard me and they all chose to do nothing.

"Just leave me alone," I sighed, feeling a wave of weariness wash over me.

"No, brother," he responded. "You need to let out your frustrations."

"Thor, I am tired and wish to go to sleep," I explained, already standing and moving towards my bed.

"I know you, Loki. I know you won't open up about this to Mother or Father." Thor didn't move from his seat by my window.

I glared at him, hoping to send him out of my room so I could attempt to fall asleep. I was feeling extremely tired, and even if my dreams were laden with nightmares again I still would like to try to rest before morning.

"You're right," I affirmed, laying down on my bed and pulling the blankets over my body. "I won't talk about this with Mother, or Father, or _you_." I dropped my eyes to the floor once more. "I wish for everything to go back to the way it was." I counted six beats before I dared to look up. Thor didn't speak - I'm guessing he did not have anything to say. I picked my head up to meet his gaze, realizing he was waiting for me to elaborate on my thoughts.

"I miss how Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun would always be together, completely inseparable right by your side," I said to him. His eyes momentarily flicked away from mine, probably in remembrance. I continued to push, "And I miss the days when you would look upon me and not see a victim, but your brother."

"You _are_ my brother, Loki," Thor immediately justified. "I have not seen you as any different."

I knew he was lying to me. _How could he not see me in a different light? _

"May I spend the night with you?" he asked, standing to his feet.

"Why?" I questioned, uncertain as to why I felt dread in the back of my mind.

"Why not," he justified, already climbing onto my bed. "I'm tired as well - and truly I have no desire to walk the entire way back to my room."

I rolled my eyes, a small smile making its way to my lips. "Alright, but you're at fault if I get rats because of the food you left on my floor."

Thor didn't respond as he made himself comfortable under my blankets. He had turned away from me to lay on his side, and soon his breathing became rhythmic and a soft snore started to escape him. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep as well, knowing that I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came and went and no news from the search party was ever heard. In fact, no updates made it back to the palace for the next several days. I became more restless with each passing day. My nightmares hadn't stopped and I still was feeling extremely worn out throughout the day. If anything, I was feeling less and less like myself every day.

My brother tried to reassure me that Fandral would be found and that he would be brought to justice. I didn't believe him. Who's to say Fandral could even be found. The search party had to have screened the whole forest by now and still no sign of Fandral. I was beginning to feel like their efforts were futile and that something else had to be done.

I still didn't journey outside of my room very often. Even with my brother urging me to join him in games and matches, I couldn't bring myself to stand in front of his friends. Thinking about having to face them filled my head with shame. There was no denying they knew the truth - I couldn't hide behind the lie that everything was okay.

When I did leave my chambers, I would go to the library archives and pull every book I could find on leucrocutas and enchanted forests. I even snagged a storybook about the lady in the lake. It was fictional of course, but I decided anyway to skim its contents if I had the extra time.

I spent hours combing through pages upon pages of uninteresting facts, data, and legends. I could confidently say I now knew more information about mythical beasts and the forests they live in than I ever needed to know. Yet my research had proven not to be a complete waste of time.

I had learned that leucrocutas don't live in packs, but are solitary animals. They have the ability to mimic certain noises and sounds - especially voices. Old legends rumored that the beasts would lure men away from their homes and families and into forests where they would be consumed. It was most often reported to hear voices of family members, deceased loved ones, or of a woman beckoning you to come into the forest. I also found it very interesting that leucrocutas have never been spotted outside of any forest. There wasn't any concrete evidence as to why, but one book suggested that the leucrocuta was defenseless without the cover of the trees.

I took a deep breath as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Reading for hours seemed to be more draining than it used to be and my eyes were having a hard time distinguishing between words. Feeling defeated, I closed the book in front of me, having learned nothing of use from its contents.

Night had fallen on Asgard once again and still no updates from the search party. Nearly a week had gone by since they departed and not one peep has been heard from the men since. I was beginning to think that the problem wasn't in locating Fandral, but that they had run into unexpected danger. Yes, leucrocutas aren't pack animals, but the leucrocuta we had slain wasn't alone. There were pups with the beast, and that meant another leucrocuta had to have been nearby to sire those pups.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a little red book lying at the bottom of a pile of books. I picked it up, brushing my fingers over the title on cover.

_The Lady of the Lake_

I had nearly forgotten I picked up the storybook. Feeling like I had nothing better to do, I took the book with me as I crawled onto my bed. Mother used to read from storybooks to help me fall asleep as a child. Perhaps a story would help me fall asleep tonight as well.

I thumbed through the first few pages, reading the fairytale half-mindedly. But when I turned the page, my eyes got caught on the ink drawing. A long-haired lady cloaked in flowing robes was emerging from a lake - no surprise. What caught my attention and caused a lump to form in my throat was the crude drawing of a _leucrocuta_ standing next to her.

The artists who drew the picture had obviously never seen a leucrocuta for themselves, but the hunched back, spotted fur, and unmistakable yellow, sharp-toothed smile were exactly right.

I looked at the picture for a moment longer before I snapped the book shut, jumped out of my bed, and started running down the hall.

OOOOO

I had taken a guess as to where my brother would be at this hour and I was right. In the sitting room Hogun, Volstagg, Sif, and Thor were situated around the fireplace. I stopped outside the doorway to catch my breath before I made my entrance.

"Loki!" Volstagg announced with a smile. "Come, have a drink." He stretched out his arm, holding a bottle of a liquid I didn't recognize.

"No, thank you," I responded. I faced Thor who seemed to be enjoying his brew very much. He looked at me with hazy eyes and a lopsided smile.

"I need to speak with you," I stated, unsure if my words were comprehending in my brother's mind.

"Then speak!" he laughed, grasping the arm of his chair for support.

I glanced around the room. Volstagg was watching me, waiting for an answer. Sif seemed to have fallen asleep in her chair, her drink dangerously close to spilling in her lap. And Hogun was concentrating intently on the fire, never looking away from the yellow flames.

I crouched next to Thor, pulling out the red story book and opening to the page with the drawing. "Do you see this?" I asked, pointing to the drawing.

Thor furrowed his brow as he peered down at the page. "What is it?"

"That's a leucrocuta," I explained. I didn't get the shocked reaction I was anticipating from neither Thor nor Volstagg. Perhaps I wasn't translating my thoughts into words very well. Thor took another sip of his drink and I continued, "It says right here that some mythical beasts, like the leucrocuta, have been rumored to be the familiars of more powerful entities."

Thor's eyes scanned the page then looked at me, baffled.

"A familiar is like a pet," I tried to clarify, knowing he didn't know very much about magic or sorcery. "A pet that does work for you and helps you."

"Okay," he responded warily. A deeper level of concern started to show in his eyes.

"You don't understand," I criticised, snapping the book shut and standing to my feet.

"I'm not getting this either," Volstagg chimed in. Both he and Thor looked completely lost and slightly troubled.

I took a step back, running a hand through my hair. "Okay, listen. Leucrocutas are rare beasts. It's not very often that they just show up in any place - that's why there is so little known about them." I took a seat in the only empty chair left. "A sorcerer - someone who wields magic - can summon a leucrocuta as a pet to help them with their magic. Do you understand?"

Thor nodded, but his furrowed brow didn't leave his expression.

"So what I am trying to say is that it is extremely unlikely that the leucrocuta we hunted was in the forest by chance." I paused to read their expressions.

Hogun shifted in his seat, his eyes flicking away from the fire to land on me. "Where are you getting this information?"

His participation took me slightly by surprise. "The library. There are books about this." I saw his eyes drop to the storybook in my hand before he looked back up to me. I unknowingly gripped the book tighter. I was an idiot for bringing a fairytale book as proof. _Why would they take me seriously now?_ I dropped my eyes as I muttered, "This book tells of a lady in a lake."

"What does it say," Hogun shot back. His voice changed from his usual cold, calm tone to one of urgency.

"Well," I began, feeling unnerved by his sudden change in mood. "It says there is a lady in the lake that lives in an enchanted forest. She can't leave the lake for very long or she will die." I opened the novel, flicking through the pages till I found the drawing of the mysterious matron. I turned to show Hogun and the others. "It says she feeds off the essence of men."

"What does that mean?" Thor asked, now actively interested. He sat forward in his chair, his drink long forgotten.

"I'm not sure," I answered. I turned to the next drawing of the woman and the leucrocuta together. "But it says the lady in the lake uses her powers to summon leucrocutas to do her bidding - luring men to her lake where she can feed off them."

"So are you suggesting the leucrocuta we have slain was some servant of a magical woman?" Volstagg challenged, a smile creeping on his lips. _He doesn't believe me_.

A bolt of resentment flashed through me. "No," I spat back. "I think the leucrocuta we killed was there on its own. But it had young with it, meaning there had to have been another leucrocuta nearby." No one said anything in response. I was beginning to become impatient, and truthfully I was feeling a bit like a fool. I didn't know if anything I was saying had any truth behind it. I could be wrong about all of this.

"What I'm saying is it is rare to see a leucrocuta in the wild. It is even more rare, _impossible_ I would say, to have two leucrocutas in the same forest. We most likely killed a wild leucrocuta as it had pups with it. That means the other leucrocuta in that forest must have been summoned there."  
"Summoned by the lady in the lake," Hogun finished for me. His eyes had grown wide, and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Lady in the lake?" Thor questioned, looking to Hogun. Volstagg seemed just as lost and I assumed that meant Hogun hadn't told them everything about that night.

"Hogun," I started, waiting for him to look into my eyes. "Didn't you say you saw Fandral with that woman in the woods?"

He didn't respond, but I already knew his answer.


End file.
